<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bearmitage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439580">Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage'>bearmitage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Just a bit of smut tho, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And at that moment Crowley is finally certain that Aziraphale is indeed, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.</p><p>//</p><p>AKA temptation gone wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When it comes to work, Crowley is, undoubtedly, the <em> goddamn </em> employee of the year. (although <em> of the ‘eternity’ </em>might be more suitable in this scenario) </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Besides his houseplants, he always pours heart and soul in his meticulously creative handiworks. For over six thousand years, Crowley has been running, or driving in his Bentley during these past decades, to be precise, around London and all over the globe to cause some ‘slight inconveniences’ to the humanity from gluing £10 note on the pavement for those passersby just to make them look like a complete twat for shits and giggle to designing the M25 to be tremendously frustrating and scorching impossible to drive on. (Aight, we are going to skip the ‘you reap what you sow’ shite here, eh? Thank you very much.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nonetheless, one of his most favourite mischievous activities is, unsurprisingly, <em> tempting </em> and he is exceptionally good at it with the first and most prominent success being tempting Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit from the ‘not very subtle’ Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And, not to brag, tempting is not an easy job. Of course he can just simply ‘miracle’ it within the snap of a finger but what is a fun and challenge in that? After all, just like the human said, there is no rest for the wicked and he intends to keep it that way. It requires skills and experiences to create such as an art of successfully persuading someone to do what you would like them to do and Crowley is proudly certain that he has mastered those requirements.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well, that was before he started getting to know Aziraphale anyhow. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tough crowd, really. Statistically speaking, he never successfully tempts Aziraphale to do anything without foods involved besides partnering up to stop Armageddon. From asking him whether he needed a lift home multiple times, convincing the angel not to take that mental American woman with a bike home because they had the Apocalypse to stop or running away to Alpha Centauri, it has never been a real achievement. And as much as he would like to add ‘convincing the angel to give you the holy water’ on the list, honestly truly, taking a century for a persuasion to work is not entirely a success.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To make the matter worse, Aziraphale is, in fact, the one who has victoriously tempted him to do things which he, by all means, never intended to do from trying oysters in Rome, making people come to see Hamlet, stepping into the holy ground like walking on a beach with bare feet or marching through Paris in the middle of the Revolution to save the angel’s life (alright, those two were entirely on him since Aziraphale did not actually ask or tempt him to do it but who could have thought that, for someone as smart as Aziraphale, the bastard really did just pop up in Paris for something to nibble knowing full well that his ‘magic’ was reprimanded) or eating crepes. <em> For Satan’s sake, he does not even like sweets. </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alright, he is willing to dive into the Holy Water if it means saving Aziraphale but whenever the angel asks him to do something, most of the time Crowley simply rolls his eyes under the sunglasses at Aziraphale and exaggeratingly sighs just to be dramatic for the sole purpose of being dramatic before <em> actually </em> doing it. ‘<em>Why? </em>’ you may ask. Well, because he can. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nevertheless, as much as he pretends to hate those requests, it is useless to deny that the look on Aziraphale’s face is rather oddly pleasing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The way his lips are pressed together in an effort to hold back the grin and his cheeks become incredibly round right under the eye are just, <em> ngk </em> , pardon his French but it is <em> fucking worth it </em> . Not to mention how those blue eyes go sparkling and crinkle at the corners every time he smiles, making Crowley pout without realising it almost every time. <em> Bloody hell</em>, it is just—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hold on for a bloody minute, we are getting sidetracked here. Where were we again?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right! Temptation, we were talking about temptation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Since Crowley is highly proud of his mischievous achievements from those minor conveniences to the First Temptation, it naturally hurts his confidence when things do not go the way he would like it to go hence he reckons that it is justified to say that it does hurt his feelings when Aziraphale kept dodging his temptations and questions, saying it was ‘too dangerous’ or ‘no, I’m not running away with you’ or ‘you go too fast for me’— whatever the hell (or heaven) he meant anyhow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Crowley kept working, and working, and working because at the end of the day there is indeed no rest for the wicked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And just like humans always say, you work hard but the devil works harder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Crowley won.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And that is why he is now laying next to Aziraphale whilst the angel is sound asleep— <em> fucking finally after six bloody thousand years. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Technically speaking, celestial and infernal beings like them do not need sleep but Aziraphale insists on doing everything <em> human </em>way, this includes normal routines such as showering, reading newspapers whilst taking a bus, eating, doing dishes and, yes, that thing which is in your mind right now as well. You filthy-minded humans.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Crowley was not a very big fan of doing things human way until recently. Why? It is a bloody waste of time! Why would you do your chores when you can just simply miracle it away?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But as much as he would love to claim that he hates it, Crowley cannot complain about lying next to <em> his angel </em> whilst the sunlight is peeking through the curtain in the bedroom on top of the bookshop like humans when they, ugh, <em> love </em> someone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Instead, he closes the space between them and places a light peck on Aziraphale’s nose, trying to keep a poker face when those blue eyes open slowly as if nothing ever happened. Aziraphale simply smiles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale brushes his lower lip and cheek lightly with the tip of his thumb. The first thing that comes out of Crowley’s mouth after a couple moments of silence is, “Got you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale pushes himself from the bed by the elbows before resting on Crowley’s chest which is party covered by the tartan blanket, “I am sorry, darling,” Aziraphale says before placing a kiss and brushing his lips across the soft hair on his chest then moving all the way to his neck, “I am afraid I could not quite catch that.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He lifts his hands up and holds Aziraphale’s soft face in his hand, “I said I finally got you,” Crowley replies with a smug smile, well, he earns it really, “After all those millennium years, I finally managed to <em> tempt </em>you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmmm,” the angel chuckles before placing another kiss on his hand before moving to the tattoo next to his ear, making Crowley purr softly, “Is that so, you little sly fiend?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The ‘<em>pet</em>’ name makes Crowley pout ironically at Aziraphale before shrugging his shoulders, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you? I’m the Incarnated Temptation after all.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alright, no one actually calls him that except Aziraphale but who cares anyway?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Or my plan has worked out after all.” replies Aziraphale, mouth still busy with placing kisses and nibbling Crowley’s jaws.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Your what?” Crowley raises his head up from the pillow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale chuckles, looking at the demon beneath him with smile that Crowley could have sworn that it is more cunning than his, “My very own Ineffable Plan,” those hands travel under the tartan blanket, making Crowley grasp not-very-so-subtly at the touch, “To keep you close, to keep you with me, to keep you on <em> our </em>side after all these years so I can have you right here, right now, beneath me. You did not suspect a thing, did you, dearest?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Crowley’s facial expression is priceless, almost amusing really. His mouth opens wide without any sound, the same way it did when he found out God was going to drown everybody (yes, including the<em> kids </em>) but it is quite difficult to tell if it was because of Aziraphale’s words or rather-too-cunning-for-an-angel hands. Perhaps both. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You, ah, <em> oh Go </em> — <em> Satan, </em> fuck!” Trying to form a sentence is rather challenging with Aziraphale’s miraculously slick hands wrapping around his member, stroking up and down, making his hip twitch and his legs tremble. Crowley is now babbling unintelligible words like he is speaking in tongues, unorthodox for the devil like him, honestly, “<em>You </em> — <em> you tempted me?</em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Have been for over six thousand years but thank you for noticing, darling,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Swear to Satan that Aziraphale just winked at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Azira, ah, phale, you bas—” yells Crowley but it is rather a shame that he cannot even finish the sentence when Aziraphale <em> attacks </em> him with his mouth before whispering with the not-very-so-modest smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And at that moment Crowley is finally certain that Aziraphale is indeed, deep down, just enough of a <em> bastard </em> to be worth knowing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Temptation accomplished, my Serpent.</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am rewatching Good Omens for the fifth time without any regrets. I just love my soft demon and bastard of an angel so much ;-;</p><p>Hope you have a great one and enjoy reading this, merry belated Christmas and happy new year (or happy holiday) xx</p><p>P.S. the bit of Crowley gluing £10 note to the pavement is not canon, it's just something I did when I was in uni, 'twas a fun time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>